


Let Me Hear You Say

by Mayuchaaan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hansol is cute, Hansol loves them too, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing, They love Hansol, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu, i love them, it's just love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuchaaan/pseuds/Mayuchaaan
Summary: When the question had come out of the PD-nim, Hansol didn't lose much time to say it."Chan is handsome."Mingyu and Seungcheol easily got jealous. And don't forget Wonwoo.It was going to be a long night for Hansol.~~~Now, I have a few One-Shots ideas based on real moments, I'll post them here since it will always be HHU.





	1. Let Me Hear You Say

“Are you actually telling me that you find Chan more handsome than me ?”

Hansol looked up at Mingyu before sighing, “I knew you would talk about it…”

Mingyu crossed his arms, waiting Hansol to say something.

“Am I not allowed to say that Chan is handsome ? He is.”

Mingyu pouted, “But for your personal taste…”

Hansol smiled, “No need to get jealous over it, I’m not dating him, I’m dating you.”

“But do you find me handsome, yes or no ?”

Hansol rolled his eyes before smirking, “I don’t find you handsome, you’re more cute.”

Mingyu gasped in indignation, looking like he was actually hurt by his words, “For real ?”

Hansol laughed, “You’re a desperate case, hyung.”

Arms wrapped around Hansol’s waist and this latter didn’t even need to look to know who it was, “Please, don’t tell me you’re jealous too, Seungcheol hyung.”

Seungcheol pressed his face on his shoulder, “It’s the second time you do that to me, I’m hurt.”

Hansol could still feel the glare of Mingyu but he focused on Seungcheol’s voice, “The first time it was Seokmin and now it’s Chan…” he could hear him pout.

“Come on hyung, don’t be such a child,” Hansol shot back. “You know I chose him because of the camera and Dingo.”

“But do you find me handsome ?” asked Seungcheol with pursued lips.

Hansol thought for a moment, making Seungcheol to playfully hit his arm, Hansol laughed.

“You’re mean Solie,” Seungcheol said as he took Mingyu’s hand and walked away, Mingyu yelling a _“Go find your Chan then !”_.

Hansol snickered before smiling. He entered his room and laid on his bed, where Wonwoo was already sitting, reading a book. “What’s going on ?”

Hansol smiled, “It’s just Gyu and Cheol hyung being jealous over nothing.”

Wonwoo snickered, “About you choosing Chan as more handsome ?”

Hansol nodded, laying on his side and looking at Wonwoo, “Yeah,” Hansol tilted, “but by the way, why are you here ? We’re not sharing room.”

Wonwoo smiled, caressing his hair, “I know, but Soonyoung wanted to sleep and he knows that you’re going to call your family really late.”

Hansol grimaced, “Right, I feel bad for doing this to him…”

Wonwoo shook his head, “He doesn’t mind, you shouldn’t worry about it.”

Hansol pursued his lips, closing his eyes.

“If I would have been there with the others, Do you still chose Chan ?”

Hansol opened his eyes just to roll them, “Not you too.”

Wonwoo raised his hands, “I’m just asking.”

Hansol sat, looking at Wonwoo. “Yes, I would’ve still chosen Chan.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything, just putting away his book, Hansol clearly knowing where this was leading.

“Hyung, not tonight.”

Wonwoo smirked, “Then say it.”

Hansol blinked in confusion, “What ?”

“That you find me handsome.”

Hansol rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I swear, you’re all acting as children, why am I the maknae ?” he said with exhaustion.

But he actually knew that his hyungs would tease him until he said it.

So, he gave up, “Of course you’re handsome, Wonwoo hyung.”

But Wonwoo pouted as he pushed Hansol to lay back on the mattress, “You didn’t say with all of your heart.”

Hansol bit his lip, it was going to be long night for him.

*¤*¤*¤*

“We should talk with Hansolie,” mumbled Mingyu, still frustrated that Hansol didn’t approve him as handsome.

Seungcheol smirked, “And I know how to make him say it.”

They shared a look, Mingyu smirking back, “Let’s go in his room.”

They walked out of Seungcheol’s room to go to Hansol’s and Soonyoung’s. Mingyu opened the door wide open, before they both stopped, looking at the scene in front of them.

Hansol moaned as Wonwoo pounded faster into him, gripping his hips just enough to not hurt him. He was on all four, looking like he was struggling at maintaining himself like this, Wonwoo looked up at them with a smirk, “You’re late.”

Mingyu frowned as Seungcheol closed the door, they were already hard just by hearing Hansol but having a closer look on how he was being wrecked by Wonwoo was better.

“He hadn’t say it yet.”

Hansol shot Wonwoo a glare, “You liar ! I told you, you’re handsome— ah—” Wonwoo bent over him, kissing his shoulder, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Solie.”

Wonwoo brought Hansol up, his back pressed against Wonwoo’s chest as he thrusted in, Hansol’s dick twitching at every thrusts.

Mingyu took Hansol by his chin to make him look up at him before bringing his lips to his, kissing slowly. Seungcheol joined them, kissing his neck as he wrapped his hand around Hansol’s manhood making him gasp in the kiss. Mingyu smiled, nipping his lower lip and entering his tongue in his mouth.

They began taking off their clothes, Hansol falling back on his hands as Wonwoo hadn’t stop thrusting inside him. “W-Wonwoo hyung—”

A caress on his hair made him look up, eyes locking on Seungcheol’s cock in front of him. “Can you help me Solie ?”

Hansol bit back a moan, his lips wrapping slowly around the length. Seungcheol groaned in response, Hansol using his tongue to rub against the side. He tried going faster, almost choking when Wonwoo pounded too hard inside him.

But he gasped loudly when he felt fingers toying his sensitive nipples and a hand stroking his member. Mingyu smiled before he asked, “So, do you find us handsome, Sol ?”

Hansol answered just with whimpers as he tried taking deeper Seungcheol’s manhood earning a grunt. He gripped his hair gently, thrusting into his mouth slowly to not hurt him, Hansol tightened his mouth. He glanced at Mingyu who’s cock was hard and waiting.

Hansol wrapped his hand around his leaking manhood, earning a groan, “Fuck, Hansol…”

He pulled away his mouth, wanting to taste Mingyu’s, his mouth automatically opening wide to welcome the length inside it and almost down his throat while he was stroking Seungcheol. Wonwoo groaned as Hansol was tightly around him, as if he didn’t want him to pull away.

“God, Solie, you’re driving me crazy, “ he mumbled, looking at his ass engulfing his cock so naturally.

Seungcheol caressed his hair, looking up at Wonwoo who was pulling out his cock, “I want to finish in his mouth.”

Seungcheol looked over Mingyu, “Change with him,” Mingyu happily doing as said, looking at Hansol’s ass and caressing it. Hansol’s eyes went wide open as he moaned when Mingyu pushed his tongue in, the warm and wet tongue doing as he pleased, Hansol losing himself for a second.

Wonwoo lifted his chin slowly and Hansol nodded, closing his eyes as he opened his mouth, and Wonwoo let out a raged breath at the view, cum pouring out of his member inside Hansol’s mouth, dripping down his chin as he swallowed what he could.

Mingyu’s tongue still playing with his hole at the same time, stroking Hansol.

Hansol bit his lip as he saw the gaze of Wonwoo and between moans he couldn’t help himself, about to cum when Mingyu’s hand tightened around his length to stop him.

Seungcheol smiled a little as Hansol had stopped stroking him, “You have to say it first, if you want to cum.”

Hansol looked back at Mingyu who had finally pushed his cock in, letting a strangled noise, hands giving up, falling on his elbows with the lack of strength.

Mingyu turned him, to press his back to the mattress, looking at Hansol spread open in front of him, “You’re so perfect,” he mumbled earning a whine of his dongsaeng, before he started pistoning his hips into him.

Hansol opened his mouth, taking back Seungcheol’s cock, his mind going elsewhere as the pleasure was too good.

Wonwoo having finished, still wanted to hear Hansol say it. So instead, he bent over and took in his mouth one of his pink bud, licking and nipping it, thumb and index teasing the other one, Hansol arching his back in response.

Mingyu bit his lip, eyes shut tight as he filled Hansol of his semen, riding his orgasm, slowing down his thrusts.

Wonwoo had stopped Hansol from cumming again, this latter being more frustrated.

Mingyu pulled out his cock, looking at the sperm dripping.

Seungcheol pulled out his cock, Hansol whimpering, “P-Please, just let me cum, I-I’m so close.”

His three hyungs shook their head, Hansol biting hard his lip when Seungcheol pushed his cock in his already filled hole.

“Don’t worry I’ll make you cum so good Solie,” he said before he lifted Hansol’s legs, pressing them to his chest, snapping his hips fast and hard.

Hansol whined as he could feel the constant gaze of Wonwoo and Mingyu. Wonwoo leaned down to kiss him. Hansol gasped when Seungcheol was being rougher, Hansol’s body trembling as he was so _close_—

“Please please, I’m so close, hyung—"

Seungcheol felt a tiny bit bad, releasing his legs and taking him by his hips, to go faster and hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“Go on, Solie, cum.”

Hansol shut his eyes as he cried out, Mingyu helping him as he stroked his member feverishly while Wonwoo was kissing him, white semen falling on his abdomen, his orgasm intense. Hansol whimpered when he felt Seungcheol finishing inside him.

“Hey, we didn’t tease him enough, he didn’t say it,” pouted Mingyu, looking at an exhausted Hansol.

Seungcheol carefully pulled out his cock, looking at all the sperm oozing out of Hansol. “I kind of felt bad, sorry.”

Hansol panted as he felt Wonwoo replacing his bangs which were glued to his forehead with the sweat.

Mingyu was already cleaning him while Seungcheol leaned down to kiss him who hadn’t find the moment to do it during the act. “Sorry, I didn’t kiss you.”

Hansol smiled, closing his eyes at the feeling, Seungcheol bringing him up to sit, still kissing him.

When they pulled away, Hansol could feel how much his legs were trembling. He sighed, “And you said that I was mean ?”

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly before Wonwoo said, “Let’s go wash first.”

“Help me then,” Hansol said with a pout.

They laughed at him, being way too adorable.

Mingyu carried him, all going inside the shower and helping each other at cleaning.

*¤*¤*¤*

Hansol sighed happily as he laid on his bed with his three hyungs pressed against him.

He smiled, “You know, it’s not because I don’t say it all the time that I don’t think it.”

His three hyungs stayed silent, Hansol receiving a pat on his head, a kiss on his shoulder and a gentle squeeze of his waist.

“You’re all handsome,” Hansol said truthfully, “but you know that I don’t date all three of you just for your looks,” he could hear them hum knowingly, “I’m dating you because you’re _you_. The handsomeness is only secondary.”

“You’re more handsome than us, Solie,” mumbled one of them making Hansol smile.

“I guess we’re all handsome with all the love we receive,” he commented before a yawn escaped his lips.

“I love you all, hyungs.”

He could already hear them smile before saying in unison, “We love you too Hansolie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that story came up after I saw the video of Dingo for their comeback and I swear the look of Mingyu and Seungcheol when Hansol said that Chan is handsome... XD
> 
> I needed to write what could happen after the shooting...
> 
> Sorry, I wrote it in one day and I needed to post it...


	2. A Sudden Need

Hansol bit hard his lower lip, eyes shut in pleasure as Mingyu was thrusting into him.

He opened his eyes, staring at his reflection as Mingyu's hand placed itself on his neck, brushing his choker gently.

“G-Gyu,” he mumbled letting a raged breath and meeting Mingyu's lustful gaze, “Th-They're going to hear us—”

“You're the loud one Solie,” he talked back, still pounding into his boyfriend and kissing his shoulder, "but maybe, you want them to hear you ?"

Hansol tightened, whimpering softly as Mingyu picked up his pace at the lack of answer. He wanted to look away of the mirror but with Mingyu's hand on his neck, it was impossible.

He smiled, “Look at yourself,” he murmured taking the chance to lick the shell of his ear, knowing it was a sensitive area, “so pretty when you're being fucked.”

Hansol moaned when Mingyu carefully bit his lobe, “H-Hyung please,” he almost screamed when Mingyu hit his prostate.

“Do you know how many they were at staring at you ?” He spoke quietly, one hand on Hansol's hip to maintain him as he thrusted deeper.

He could feel Hansol tightened at this, a knowing smirk growing on his face.

“So much, they were devouring you with their eyes, I felt jealous,” he turned Hansol's face to meet directly his gaze, “because you're ours.”

Not wasting time as he kissed Hansol, tongues meeting, before he trailed kisses on his jaw down his shoulder. He ripped off his choker in a swift move, nipping his skin gently.

Mingyu stared at Hansol's back, his black suit having floral motif but still showing his flawless skin at the view of everyone.

He slowly pressed Hansol against the table to have a better view making him bit his lip as Hansol's moans echoed in the place.

“H-Hyung, we need to get ready— ah !” He moaned as Mingyu got rougher and harder, their skin slapping loud.

“Fuck Hansol,” he groaned, having him down like that making him want to do it harder. “So amazing for me.”

Hansol whined softly, feeling he was reaching his climax, “Pl-Please don't c-cum in,” he pleaded quietly as his thrusts were driving him crazy.

Mingyu snapped faster groaning, he took Hansol's manhood in hand, stroking quickly, Hansol screaming in response as white spurts fell on the floor. Mingyu managed in time to pull out his cock, stroking himself, shooting his seed right on Hansol's ass.

Hansol slumped on the table, panting, he looked weakly back at him.

Mingyu smiled sweetly, kneeling and licking the cum on his ass, Hansol shivering at the contact. He kissed it one last time before standing up and helping Hansol.

Hansol sighed, “You're so needy this days...”

Mingyu pouted, “It's not my fault if you look so breathtaking.”

Hansol blushed a little before gripping Mingyu by his collar and kissing him. Mingyu smiled in the kiss before he heard the staff calling for them.

“Let's go Solie,” he muttered as he kissed his cheek, Hansol nodding at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first, I saw that the offcial Fear one at SBS Inkigayo, Hansol hadn't his choker anymore, that's where the idea came from with the picture of Mingyu showing at everyone his back... >///<
> 
> So it will take place after their rehearsal, and before the real one and after Mingyu would tease Hansol at the fanmeeting...
> 
> Sorry if it's too short...
> 
> And I'll post some other One-Shot here, I have a few ideas... kekeke


	3. Back To The Teaser

“Fuck,” Wonwoo murmured, trying not to show his pleasure to the fans in front of him, but having Hansol groping him, it was kind of difficult.

Hansol tried not to smirk as he kept rubbing his thumb to the growing bulge, “You’re really _tense_, hyung.”

Wonwoo groaned again, looking up at Hansol, “I swear Hansol…”

Hansol smiled at him, removing his hand, acting as if he didn’t just touch Wonwoo. “Just wanted to help you ease your tension.”

Wonwoo smiled, “Be ready then.”

°○°○°○°

Hansol moaned when Wonwoo bucked his hips against his, grinding against each other. He couldn't help but press his face on Wonwoo's shoulder, muffling the noises he was making. Wonwoo smiled, before he pushed them on the bed, Hansol laying under him. Wonwoo lifted one of his leg to easily grind against his ass. Hansol whined, gripping the sheets hard, cheeks red and eyes filled of need as he panted.

“H-Hyung,” he called weakly, Wonwoo looking up at his face.

“What is it Solie ? I thought you were ready for it,” he said with a small smirk.

“Yeah, but I-I want to... to suck you off...” he managed to say with a blush, embarrassingly looking away.

Wonwoo smiled and the idea of Hansol kneeled for him just went straight to his cock.

“Okay, but be careful,” he said as he sat on the bed, Hansol quickly dropping down on his knees in front of him, looking up with big eyes.

Hansol unbuttoned his denims, licking his lips after finding the bulge in his pants. He carefully freed it, standing and pulsing.

He took the head slowly tightening his mouth making Wonwoo to groan, Hansol looked up at him as he took it deeper.

Wonwoo didn’t even how it was possible to look so innocent with a cock in his mouth.

He caressed the top of his head to ease him, he could feel Hansol was nervous.

“Baby, you’re so good,” he whispered lowly sending shivers down Hansol’s spine.

Hansol closed his eyes briefly, staying still and feeling his cock pulsing down his throat. He swallowed the precum, staring in Wonwoo’s eyes, hands stroking what couldn’t fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head faster, Hansol growing hard and wanting to touch himself.

But he needed to focus on pleasuring his hyung first, he would take care of himself later.

He gagged when Wonwoo bucked his hips without any warning, quickly pulling Hansol off him, “Are you okay ? Sorry, I couldn’t hold myself,” he mumbled with a pout.

Hansol coughed before smiling, “It’s okay, don’t worry,” He took back his cock in his hands, “if you want to thrust in my mouth, I’m fine with it.”

Wonwoo glanced at Hansol’s lips, “Are you sure ?”

Hansol nodded, Wonwoo lifted his chin to stare in his eyes for a moment, waiting a verbal answer, “Yeah, hyung.”

Wonwoo bit his lip as he stood up, Hansol stayed still, opening wide his mouth. Wonwoo placed his hands on top of his head, guiding his cock to his mouth. When Hansol had engulfed completely his dick, Wonwoo began thrusting in. He was careful at making him feel good, never going to deep, worried of hurting Hansol.

He let out a groan when Hansol hollowed his cheeks, Wonwoo going faster, pounding in his mouth down his throat, Hansol looking up at him with tears in his eyes, saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth.

He didn’t have time to swallow at the constant thrusts, precum dripping down his chin and neck making it hard for Hansol to not cum.

Wonwoo threw his head back as he went faster, Hansol’s mouth hitting against his pubic repeatedly.

“Fuck babe I’m close—” he mumbled between moans.

Hansol whimpered when Wonwoo pulled on his hair, keeping Hansol against his pubic as he reached his climax, cumming down his throat, Hansol couldn’t keep up as he moaned, swallowing.

He rode out his orgasm, thrusting weakly his hips into his mouth before pulling out his cock, Hansol gasping for air.

He coughed a few times, Wonwoo quickly kneeling in front of him and patting his back, “I’m sorry, I was too rough on you—”

Hansol shook his head as he took a tissue to clean his mouth, “No it was good, I enjoyed it hyung.”

Wonwoo looked down at Hansol, clearly noting he was still hard, he smirked. “Need some help ?”

Hansol flushed, looking away, “Y-Yeah…”

Wonwoo smiled, he was about to kneel when Hansol stopped him. He looked at him standing up, startled by the sudden kiss. He smiled, closing his eyes, feeling the way Hansol gripped the front of his shirt in a desperate manner.

Wonwoo teasingly brushed his bulge, earning a shiver from Hansol, before he helped unbuttoned his denims. Hansol pulled away, breathless looking at Wonwoo sitting on his bed, before he followed and climbed on his lap. Wonwoo pulled down enough his denims and boxer, looking at his dick standing and fully hard, precome leaking a little.

“Hyung, _please,_” he almost begged as he pressed his face on his shoulder, not able to restrain himself from grinding against his thigh.

Wonwoo silenced him by bringing him into a kiss, Hansol whining as he let him explore his mouth. Wonwoo gently touched the head of his cock earning a flinch. He gripped his member in hand, tightening his hold as he slowly stoke him. Hansol whimpered at the touch, pulling away with pants.

“Don’t tease please,” he said with a breathy whimper when Wonwoo rubbed the precoma to the head then taking the shaft and roughly stroking him again.

“You’re cute,” Wonwoo said as he looked a Hansol’s expression, seeing the way he bit his lower lip, eyes scrunched up in pleasure and cheeks red.

He quickened his pace, Hansol groaned as he bucked his hips into his hand, Wonwoo took the chance to kiss his neck and brought his free hand under Hansol’s shirt to find an area he enjoyed playing with.

Hansol spasmed under his touch, Wonwoo’s index pressing against his hardened nipple as he licked his neck and kept stroking Hansol faster, tightening his hold sometimes.

“Hyung, I’m close—” He mumbled and Wonwoo hummed.

“Cum baby,” he murmured, and it was enough for Hansol, his hips stuttering as semen fell on his lap, letting a long whine.

He panted as he slumped in Wonwoo’s embrace. “You were amazing Solie.”

Hansol hummed with a pout, feeling tired. Wonwoo managed to take some tissue to clean the cum fallen on his denims and his hand, “We need to wash your denims.”

Hansol nodded as he got down his lap to lay on the bed, quickly followed by Wonwoo after he threw the tissue in the trash.

He didn’t hesitate at cuddling with Wonwoo, smiling a little, “Love you Wonwoo hyung.”

Wonwoo caressed the top of his head, “Love you too Solie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from the fanmeeting of Fear, where Hansol kept massaging Wonwoo's thighs and also Seungkwan's but I focused on WonSol, and I thought of something like that... >//<
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, I'm in the middle of my finals now but I still wanted to post something !


	4. Arousing Body

Hansol flinched stopping himself from doing his shoelace, looking behind him to find Seungcheol grinning at him. Hansol rolled his eyes as he noticed the cameraman going around, “Don’t do that when there’s cameras around.”

Seungcheol gave him one last tap on his bottom, “It’s not my fault, you were stretching like that and—”

“And you’re a pervert,” cut Hansol as he finished tying his shoelace, straightening himself and looking at him.

Seungcheol smiled in response, “Sorry Solie.”

Hansol couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head in disapproval, “You really need to calm yourself like that, especially when we’re in a show TV.”

Hansol felt the breath of Seungcheol on his neck as he hugged him by behind, arms wrapping around his waist gently. He bit his lip when he felt his lips against his skin, “Hyung… not here.”

“I want you Solie,” he murmured and Hansol got startled when he found one of Seungcheol’s hand rubbing his bulge. He quickly pushed it away, freeing himself of his hug, glaring at him with red cheeks.

“I told you not here,” he warned again.

Seungcheol pouted, “But you clearly enjoyed it.”

Hansol tried hiding his semi hard bulge with his hands, embarrassment burning his ears. “After the sh-show,” he mumbled, looking away.

Seungcheol smiled and kissed his cheek, “Okay.”

°¤°¤°¤°

Hansol bit his lip feeling the hot breath of Seungcheol. He kissed his neck, hands roaming under his shirt. Hansol let out a shaky breath when he felt his fingers gently brushing against his nipples to make them hard.

“Hyung,” he called weakly when one of his hand slipped under his pants, slowly massaging his bulge.

Seungcheol smiled as he sucked on a spot earning a soft whine from his boyfriend. “Getting needy ?”

Hansol hummed as Seungcheol pulled down his pants and boxer to reveal his hard manhood, taking it in hand to stroke him at a certain pace.

Hansol moaned in response feeling too much pleasure building up, “I can’t k-keep up,” he muttered under his breath, Seungcheol taking it as a clue to stop.

Hansol panted as he tried to calm himself, he pressed his back against the wall and Seungcheol cupped his face to kiss him. Hansol closed his eyes, kissing back weakly and letting soft noises. He started unbuckling Seungcheol’s denims, groping his grown erection and earning a groan.

“Shit Solie,” he cut their kiss, Hansol looked at how his eyelashes rested against his cheekbone, biting his lower lip, focusing on how he was touched.

Hansol freed his cock, stroking it fast and he pressed his lips on Seungcheol’s jaw, giving kisses down his neck before kneeling down. He licked his lips, feeling Seungcheol gently caressing his hair before he engulfed his cock in his mouth. His tongue rubbed against the length, Seungcheol groaned, throwing his head back. Hansol moaned as he bobbed his head, hands stroking his balls.

“Baby,” he mumbled, tightening his grip on his hair a little, “you’re doing amazing.”

Hansol looked up at him, hollowing his cheeks, eyes big and filled of tears. He gagged a few times for taking him too deep, but he couldn’t help and stare in Seungcheol’s eyes, seeing how lustful they were yet loving.

Seungcheol let out a moan, “Baby, if you keep going,” he mumbled and Hansol pulled his mouth off, swallowing the precum still in his mouth.

He turned himself, hands resting against the wall, looking at Seungcheol grinding his cock against his ass. “Hyung, please, just put it in.”

Seungcheol smiled, licking his fingers before pushing one against his hole, Hansol gasped as his finger moved in and out. He began shoving a second fingers, scissoring and rubbing against his wall, trying to stretch him enough. Hansol moaned louder, his knees weakly trembling, “Please Cheol hyung,” he whined and Seungcheol pulled away his fingers, giving a little slap at his bottom.

Hansol yelped at it, his dick too hard for him. Seungcheol pushed himself slowly inside Hansol, this latter letting a whimper when he bottomed him.

Seungcheol started kissing his neck, slowly thrusting in and didn’t forget at teasingly stroking his shaft. Hansol cried in pleasure when he picked up his pace, legs trembling at each pounds. Seungcheol turned his face to kiss him and he smiled when he felt him tightening around his length.

“Ah hyung !” Hansol screamed in pleasure when Seungcheol hit his sweet spot, tears running on his flushed cheeks.

Seungcheol smiled and kissed his eyes, focusing on bringing pleasure to his lover. He thrusted hard and fast against his sensitive spot and Hansol arched his back in response. His body got pressed against the wall, he could only take what Seungcheol was giving him.

But Seungcheol had another idea, pulling out to turn Hansol and to look more closely his flushed face, eyes shining of tears and lips trembling from the pleasure. He lifted one of his leg to thrust more easily in and Hansol moaned louder, shutting his eyes as he gripped him by his shoulders. He pressed his face against his chest and whined.

“I’m close hyung— ah !” Seungcheol picked up even more his pace, looking at Hansol’s body spasming as he reached his orgasm, crying loud.

Seungcheol bit his lip, thrusting messily and reaching his own, filling Hansol of his sperm.

Hansol panted, letting a soft gasp when Seungcheol pulled away. He carefully hugged Hansol’s body, wiping away his tears and kissing his cheek, while Hansol let out a content sigh as he hugged him.

“Feeling good ?” he said with a warm gaze.

Hansol nodded with a grin, “Always with you.”

Seungcheol beamed a smile, “Love you Solie.”

“Love you too Cheol hyung,” he answered easily, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, I'm in holiday for a week so I decided to post a chapter for you all !  
^^  
This time it's from their Mnet Special behind for Clap if I remember correctly : [Mnet Present Special] Seventeen(세븐틴) BEHIND ②
> 
> Seungcheol is needy >///< and it made me think of writing it...
> 
> And if you remember something about the HHU acting all close to Hansol, just tell me in the comment section with the link so I could maybe write about it ! ^^


	5. Bad Thought

“Again Chan ?”

Hansol put back the weight at his place, panting a little. He sat, taking a towel to wipe the sweat on his face, his bangs sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

He looked at Wonwoo before smiling. “Yeah.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “I'm starting to think you have a thing for Chanie,” he walked toward him and sat next to him.

“Would you be mad if it was true ?”

The question took him off guard, blinking, “Wait you really— I mean I don’t— we don’t mind—” he frowned when he saw Hansol trying to hold back his laughter, scoffing as he crossed his arms. “—brat.”

Hansol laughed even more and Wonwoo didn't see it coming but Hansol had pushed him on the bench, sitting on his lower abdomen. “Sorry hyung but you know my reasons.”

Wonwoo hummed, “And I thought you knew that nobody would think we’re dating ?”

Hansol rested his hands on his chest, staring at him, “Just wanted to be sure, you know.”

Having the younger just sitting on him, eyes looking tired, but a different kind of _tired_ had made him a little bit worried, he couldn’t lie.

Wonwoo sat, Hansol’s butt slipping until it met the bench but his legs still on top of Wonwoo’s. His hands pressed on his thighs, Hansol rested his head on his shoulder with a small smile.

“What happened ?”

Hansol was startled for a second, then he closed his eyes, knowing he couldn’t hide anything.

“I’m sorry for always rejecting you.”

Wonwoo hummed comprehensively before the corner of his lips quirked up. He hugged him, hand caressing the hair at the base of his nape. He kissed his shoulder tenderly, “It’s okay baby, I know you don’t want to hurt me and the others.”

Hansol hummed and Wonwoo couldn’t help, pulling Hansol to look at his face. His eyes were glassy, yet he kept his smile as if trying to ease him.

Wonwoo smiled, kissing his eyes, “It’s fine, really. You don’t have to worry Solie.”

Hansol nodded, lips slightly pursued after being so easily read. He didn’t like this side of himself, sometimes he just wanted to stop worrying them all the time but of course he was the type of person who _always_ needed someone.

It was frustrating for him. And he couldn’t help but think he was more and more like a burde—

“Hey.”

The soft call made Hansol snapped back finally noticing the thumbs wiping his wet cheeks. He pushed his hands away doing it himself a little roughly not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Solie,” he called gently, taking his hands to meet his gaze but Hansol kept looking down. “why didn’t you tell us about how you feel ?”

He never thought that Hansol would feel bad for rejecting them on their show. It was something they all knew he had to do.

He started thinking of how he used to always tell them when he was lost, taking their advices, but this days he looked much more reticent at doing it. He slowly stopped asking them anything, letting himself struggle _alone_.

Something that everyone knew Hansol didn’t like.

Hansol sighed in frustration, “Because that’s what I’m always doing, _hyung_.”

Wonwoo pouted, he lifted his chin and kissed his cheek, “Solie, you know that we’ll always be there for you ? You know that we like it a lot when you’re asking something, or when you just need us ?” he kissed his forehead, holding his hand.

Hansol held his hand tighter, “I know but I feel like that I should stop doing this all the time,” he bit his lip, “I should be more independent, and I can’t waste your times and the others just for something trivial…”

“It’s not trivial Solie if you struggle with it,” Wonwoo added caressing his cheek, “We’re here to help you.”

“But isn’t it sometimes annoying that I keep asking you—” he stopped when Wonwoo kept shaking his head making him pout, before he looked down at their hands, “—well I feel like I’m a burden.”

Wonwoo rubbed his thumb on Hansol’s hand, “We love you so much Hansol, we never thought of you like this.” He spoke honestly. “I prefer that you tell us everything, I don’t want you to keep it all bottled up inside you and finish by hurting yourself, we’re here for you,” he smiled at him warmly, “we’re your boyfriends aren’t we ? We don’t care if you ask us the same question over and over again, we’ll be happy to help you whenever you need it.”

Hansol smiled a little, feeling his face heating up, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled but Wonwoo shook his head.

“It’s fine Solie, as long as you’re fine,” he brought their lips together for a brief kiss before they pulled away, Wonwoo sighing happily when he was met with Hansol’s gummy smile he adored so much.

“Let’s go, the others are waiting,” he said, kissing him one more time, Hansol nodded with a big smile before they started walking, always holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are you all doing with the virus ?  
Please take care of you, don't go out if it's not necessary and just be careful !  
For me I have online school now but I hope it will get better...
> 
> I decided to post a chapter a little angsty, with what is happening I couldn't help :(  
But I hope you enjoyed it !  
It's based on their going SEVENTEEN with when they were supposed to form couples and Hansol kept rejecting Wonwoo ! X)


	6. Cute Adoration

“Do you think… I should— do you prefer me being cute ?”

Mingyu blinked, looking up from his phone to Hansol who was looking nonchalantly around.

“What ?”

Hansol sighed and sat next to him, “I just— I know I’m not good at being cute even if I tried hard— I mean for me it was cute but you keep saying I’m not even if you do the exact same thing as me— like I don’t understand,” he finished in one breath.

Mingyu was still processing what he just said, “You mean when we did the Elle interview ?”

Hansol hummed, lips pursued a little. He felt himself redden at being bothered by such a thing.

_I’m stupid._

He sighed one more time before standing up, “Forget about it, I don’t know why I asked something so dumb—” he looked at Mingyu who had taken his wrist, stopping him from walking away.

Hansol got pulled by his wrist but he flushed when he finished sitting between Mingyu’s legs before his arms wrapped around his waist.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings,” he whispered next to his red ear.

Hansol kind of felt bad for acting so childish. He brushed his upper arm before rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand, “Don’t be, I’m just being dumb.”

Mingyu pouted before he pressed a kiss on his shoulder, “Stop saying that,” Hansol didn’t answer, “I didn’t know it bother you this much.”

Hansol flushed a little, looking down at the way Mingyu’s arms tightened his hold around him before he felt his face pressed on his back, “It doesn’t bother me…” he tried to lie but already knew Mingyu didn’t believe him. “I just wanted to know if you prefer me…” he didn’t really know how to finish his sentence without being embarrassed, “I just— I don’t know—”

Mingyu smiled a little before he released his hold. Instead he cupped his face to look at him, noting the way the tip of his ears were red, lips pursued, struggling with his words.

“You’re already so cute Solie,” he said with his signature grin. “Didn't you say it too in the interview ?”

Hansol wanted to roll his eyes but with such a gaze filled of adoration, he just didn’t know how to react.

He smiled a little, “But you told me I couldn’t act cute.”

Mingyu pouted before he pressed his hands still on his cheeks to jut Hansol’s lips out more, “You’re cute but you really can’t _act_ cute.”

Hansol raised an eyebrow, “You know that you don’t make any sense ?”

Mingyu crossed his arms, “What I mean is that sometimes you’re cute and sometimes not,” he stared at him, “but you don’t force yourself at doing it.” He smiled, “but when you act, it’s just too… _weird_,” he sighed.

Hansol frowned, “Then when am I being cute ? I don’t remember being cute or anything close to—”

He yelped in surprise when Mingyu shoved him on the couch to lay him. He looked at Mingyu hovering him and the gaze he met, made him hold his breath.

Mingyu leaned a little, just next to his ear. Hansol bit back a sound when Mingyu’s hand slowly pressed against his abdomen.

“Gyu hyung—” he called when his hand lifted his shirt to press against his exposed skin.

His big and warm hand caressed gently and traveled slowly up to his chest, stopping where his heart was. Hansol had his eyes closed, already panting as he felt the hot breath against his neck.

“You’re really cute Solie,” he whispered, and it was enough to earn a whimper from Hansol, feeling the fast beating of his heart.

He pulled away, sitting on his knees to look at Hansol with a smile and a gaze almost lustful. Hansol was flushing red and when Mingyu saw him open one eye he could clearly feel that he expected more.

“That’s when you’re cute most of the time,” he grinned at him.

Hansol blushed more before he sat and gave him a playful shove, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment. “That doesn’t count !”

Mingyu laughed, before he said with care, “We love you the way you are Solie, don’t think too much.” He caressed the top of his head, “And if you think about Carats, they love you for being who you are, don’t force yourself at being someone you’re not.”

Hansol looked up at him for a few seconds before a shy smile came across his face, “Thank you, Mingyu hyung.”

Mingyu lifted his chin to kiss him and Hansol couldn’t help but giggle a little. He started climbing on his lap, Mingyu’s hands resting on his hips as they kissed more and more. Hansol pulled away, letting his hand wander to his chest before he sighed happily.

He kind of understood what Mingyu meant by being cute and acting cute, his worries fading away as if they never came.

“I love you baby,” he murmured before Hansol answered back as always.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy !!! ^^
> 
> Inspired by Elle Interview where Mingyu is judging Hansol's aegyo X)
> 
> Stay safe !


	7. Missing Warmth

Hansol sighed exhaustively as he got out of the car with the other members. After all those days without Seungcheol coming with them, it clearly affected him hard.

He just wanted to find his embrace and to know how he was doing.

He missed him even if he still saw him every night.

Wonwoo kissed the top of his head while Mingyu affectionally squeezed his hand that he was holding.

They already knew that Hansol wanted to find Seungcheol. They could clearly feel his lack of happiness with one of them having health problem.

Hansol quickly walked upstairs too lazy to wait for the elevator shaft. He panted a little as he arrived to their dorm. Quickly he opened it and his gaze met a warm one.

“Welcome Solie.”

Hansol felt his body lightened, a gummy smile with crescent eyes taking his features. “I’m home hyung.”

He gave a quick peck at Seungcheol before deciding that before cuddles, a shower was better. Seungcheol chuckled as he looked at him rushing to the bathroom hoping nobody was in.

Seungcheol closed his book letting a soft sigh. He was feeling much better than before. His mind was peaceful and calm. Hansol was one of the reason of his healing, clearly.

The younger had taken a liking at asking him all the time how he was feeling, keeping his ears open and never pushing him away.

Hansol had really grown into someone even more amazing than before.

But he wouldn’t lie that it worried him to see Hansol only listen and never talk about his own issues.

Seungcheol greeted the others coming in and the last were Wonwoo and Mingyu. He couldn’t help but ask them, “Is Hansol alright ?”

Wonwoo and Mingyu shared a look before Mingyu answered with a pout, “He missed you.”

Seungcheol hummed, knowing that him being on hiatus was hard for the members. He looked back up at them, “Thank you, for working hard.”

They gave him a tired smile before going to their room.

Hansol came back with a tired smile before plopping down next to Seungcheol. He leaned and Seungcheol met his lips halfway. It was quick but enough for Hansol to let out a sigh of satisfaction. He curled up against him, arms wrapping around Seungcheol’s waist as they laid on the couch, Hansol on top of him.

“Do you want to go in my room ?” he asked as his fingers carded through his wet hair.

Hansol smiled, “It’s like you want hyung.”

A moment passed before Seungcheol pouted, “Solie, you know that I’m fine ? You don’t have to always agree with me.”

Hansol looked up, “I know hyung,” he sat on his lower abdomen, “I just don’t really mind staying here or going in your room.”

Seungcheol hummed for a moment, both staring at the other one.

Until Seungcheol sighed and sat, Hansol moving away to sit next to him and interlacing their fingers.

“Solie, you’ve been doing this for awhile now,” he looked at their locked hand, “always agreeing with me.” He tightened his grip, looking up at Hansol, “It was as if you’re worried you’ll make me feel bad or hurt.”

Hansol stared down, “I just… I don’t want to put you any more stress.”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows, “Solie, look.”

Hansol looked up and Seungcheol could clearly see he was still worried for him. He smiled warmly and couldn’t help but caress his cheek. “I am fine. Disagreeing isn’t going to make me feel awful you know ?” he kissed his forehead, “And it’s when you’re yourself that I feel the most at ease.”

Hansol smiled a little at his words. “Thanks hyung.”

Seungcheol smiled, “No problem Solie.” He held his hand back as they stood up, going in Seungcheol’s room.

Hansol closed the door and joined Seungcheol on his bed, happily cuddling against him. Seungcheol closed his eyes for a second.

“How did you feel today ?”

Hansol thought for a moment, “Everything went good, but I feel exhausted,” he smiled, “and I missed you a little more than usual.”

Seungcheol’s hand rested on his waist and he kissed the top of his head, “Why ?”

“I don’t really know,” he mumbled feeling Seungcheol’s hand slid under his shirt to touch his warm skin as he drew circles, “I just wished I was with you, laying on your bed, doing sport together, eating together…” he closed his eyes.

Seungcheol brought him even closer if possible, “I’m here now and in a few weeks I’ll be back with you and the others.”

Hansol hummed, a growing smile taking his features. “I’m happy you feel better, Cheol hyung. But you should take care of yourself more and let us know when you’re in difficulty,” he sounded as if he was scolding him.

Seungcheol chuckled, “Yeah, I promise,” he kissed his head again, taking a breath of his lover, “but you should take care of yourself too.”

Hansol nodded, “Promise,” he already knew about their worries on him for keeping his problem to himself, “I’ll talk to you and the others more.”

Seungcheol grinned, “Good.” He ruffled his hair earning a giggle, “we should sleep now, you have a lot of work tomorrow.”

Hansol buried his face in the crook of his neck, “Yeah, I don’t really mind having a lot of work to do if it means that I’ll be in your arms after.”

Seungcheol smiled, his ears turning red, “I love you Solie.”

Hansol smiled, “I love you too Seungcheol hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Another chapter !  
This one, I didn't really based it on something except the fanmeeting where Hansol talked about how Seungcheol was doing, I just feel like he missed him a lot, but I don't remember where I saw it, I just remember it was on twitter.
> 
> Take care of yourself everyone !


End file.
